Le Cauchemard
by EveApplefield
Summary: Une jeune fille traumatisée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, une soirée normale pour l'épouvantail.


Pas grand chose à moi, beaucoup à Dc Comics. Donc pas d'attaques en justice s'ilvousplaitmerci.

Enjoy !

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que l'Epouvantail aimait par dessus tout, c'était Gotham City. La ville était peut être sale et dévorée de l'intérieur par la criminalité mais il y régnait un constant état de peur que l'on ne retrouvait nul part ailleurs pas même dans les seules villes où le nombres de meurtres pas jour était plus élevé, Blüdhaven et Hub City. C'était un genre .. d'atmosphère. Quelque chose dans l'air qui donnait vie aux monstres une fois que le soleil ce couchait. Comment auraient ils fait pour survivre à leur nombreuses blessures sinon ?

Le docteur Jonathan Crane savait très bien de quoi il parlait. Tout au long de sa carrière il avait subi aux mains du chevalier noir et d'autres plus de coups mortels que nombre de ses collègues et certainement autant que le Joker. Et voyez vous, si parfois l'ossature humaine est incroyablement solide, les organes, eux, ne le sont pas. Durant ses études de médecine il avait apprit que les os étaient plus résistants qu'une barre en acier de même poids, la cage thoracique en particulier était aussi souple qu'elle était résistante pour protéger l'ensemble d'organes vitaux qui se trouvaient en dessous. Mais souvent ça n'était pas suffisant. En travaillant comme interne à l'hôpital de Gotham il avait découvert que le cœur pouvait s'arrêter des heures après une rixe, des suite d'un coup porté au thorax, que si une personne restait la tête en bas trop longtemps avant d'être remise sur pieds, il se pouvait qu'elle souffre d'un anévrisme cérébral durant les prochains jours. Et combien de vainqueurs de combat illégaux lui avait on apporté car retrouvés morts le lendemain, sans que le moindre sévice apparent ne leur ait été fait ?

Mais pourtant Batman n'avait jamais tué personne. D'après son savoir médical il savait que c'était virtuellement impossible au vu de la façon dont il les traitait. C'était aussi impossible que la presse essaie de le couvrir, car au contraire les journalistes n'aimaient rien tant que de voir un héros tomber. Sa théorie était que Gotham était habitée par une abomination d'Eldritch, peut être Ctulhlu lui même, et qu'il leur donnait des forces contre Batman. Le pauvre Chevalier Noir s'était résolu à appeler d'autres héros à l'aide mais est-ce que c'était suffisant ?

Et bien l'état dans lequel la Ligue des Ombres avait laissé la ville faisait une réponse amplement suffisante.

Les ponts avaient été détruits, la crasse s'accumulait, l'eau et l'électricité seraient probablement coupés eux aussi et la peur recouvrait toute la ville comme un épais brouillard de guerre. On aurait pu penser qu'un homme aussi organisé que le docteur Crane aurait au contraire détesté le Chaos mais non. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ses conditions de vie, après tout il était probablement l'un des seuls à avoir prévu des réserves de nourriture là où il vivait. Il ne s'inquiétait pas non plus du risque de choléra, de peste et de lèpre, au contraire il attendait l'épidémie avec impatience pour la masse de panique qu'elle causerait. Ca, et il allait voler toutes les réserves de médicaments du Laboratoire Médical de Gotham City. Tous les hôpitaux en possédaient au moins une douzaine bien sur, mais à eux tous il n'en amassaient pas plus d'une centaine. Et être capable de dire qui allait vivre ou pourrir dans une ville qui ressemblerait de plus en plus à Bogota au fil des jours c'était le pouvoir. Et le pouvoir se créait par la peur. Il murmura dans sa barbe :

"Gens et bêtes furent couverts d'ulcères bourgeonnant en pustules... "

Livre de l'Exode. Il laissa échapper un rire bas. Il n'avait pas eut le choix et à l'époque il avait du mémoriser des passages entiers du livre. Il trouvait cela rabaissant. Maintenant ? Plutôt inspirant. Et la façon dont les gens s'inventaient des êtres impitoyables qui régnaient par la peur était... fascinante. Comme si la partie la plus primitive de leurs cerveaux leur soufflait qu'ils avaient besoin d'avoir peur.

Mais il étudierais cela en profondeur plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait un sujet à prélever.

Il s'éleva lentement, précautionneusement entre les toits jusqu'à être à l'endroit parfait et appuya sa carcasse contre les tuiles, ses doigts inhumainement longs croisés sur son ventre.

Depuis des semaines il épiait sa proie. Il l'avait bien observée, pour être sur qu'elle ferait un sujet d'étude parfait. Son père était un commerçant apprécié du quartier, sa mère une infirmière qui était toujours prête à passer gratuitement chez d'autres habitants de leur immeuble lorsqu'il y avait une pénurie de médecin, elle était populaire au lycée, mais sans être mauvaise. Pratiquante, elle aidait le pasteur à préparer l'office, venait souvent aider l'association de retraités du quartier et menait le club d'abstinence.

Jolie, jeune, intelligente, gentille, aimée... regrettée.

Il l'avait bien étudiée avant de faire apparaître des clichés d'elle pris de loin sous son oreiller. Mais au moment où il l'avait fait il savait qu'elle n'avertirait personne. Au fil des jours elle était devenu un peu plus anxieuse. Alors il avait mis en route la deuxième phase et était apparu comme une ombre sur les toits au moment où elle se couchait. Là l'angoisse avait commencé à la dévorer. Son état faisait déjà soupçonner ses proches. Ils avaient peur pour elle, elle avait peur pour eux et ne leur disait rien. Là, les émotions qu'il avait soigneusement préparées étaient à leur paroxysme.

L'heure de la moisson était arrivée.

Il se laissa glisser sur quelques mètres avant de sauter agilement jusqu'au mur d'en face, se raccrochant à la gouttière. Celle ci n'aurait pas supporté le poids d'une personne plus lourde, mais comme l'Epouvantail était squelettique il put s'y raccrocher. Il sortit un rossignol des replis de son manteau et étendit son bras à travers les barreaux. La serrure succomba au bout de quelques secondes et s'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper une bouffée de chaleur venant de la chambre, telle une invitation. Les barres en métal étaient plus décoratives qu'autre chose et il se glissa à l'intérieur comme un fantôme.

La pièce était dans la pénombre. Ouvrir la fenêtre n'avait pas éclairé de beaucoup car il avait tiré sur tous les lampadaires avec un silencieux trois jours auparavant, juste au moment où elle fermait ses volets. L'expression d'horreur sur son visage l'avait rempli d'anticipation. Il s'approcha du lit dans l'angle et se tint quelques secondes au dessus d'elle, tel le monstre de Füssli. Les draps avaient été poussés, preuve d'un sommeil agité et ses paupières tressaillaient sur son visage pâle. Il sourit. Aussi fascinante que pouvait être sa peur, il ne pouvait se permettre de rester trop longtemps. Il échangea le rossignol contre une fiole de chloroforme et une compresse et imbiba le tissu avant de le lui poser sous le nez. En l'espace de quelques secondes, sa respiration se fit plus calme et ses paupières s'immobilisèrent. Il rangea son matériel et ne perdit pas de temps pour entourer sa silhouette blanche de son manteau, plus sombre et moins repérable. Puis il prit le corps inerte dans ses bras, ses cheveux rouges tombant en arrière comme une coulée de sang.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il disparaissant dans une bouche d'égout pour se diriger vers le laboratoire qu'il avait préparé pour elle, il eut une pensée amusante. Une jeune vierge en robe blanche, les cheveux rouges comme le sang, disparaissant dans les profondeurs, emportée par l'avatar de la terreur.

Lovecraft aurait adoré.

* * *

Note d'auteur :

- Ceci n'est pas une fic. C'est un post d'un RP où je suis totalement partie en live. C'était mon tout premier post en temps que Scarecrow et j'adore ce personnage.

- Je joue aussi Nygma sur ce forum.

- La référence à l'état dans lequel la ligue des ombres à laissé Gotham est parce que récemment IN RP, la ligue des ombres à détruit le manoir Wayne, la Batcave, tous les ponts de Gotham et personne ne peut plus sortir.

-Notre pauvre Batou est SBF: Sans Batcave Fixe.


End file.
